


Separation Anxiety

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [7]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Anxiety, Nerves, Separation, Twins, airport, beau has had enough, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: What happens when Luke and Jai are separated longer than ever before? Will they make it?





	

The Janoskians had decided a visit back home to see their families was in order. Most of them were extremely homesick, and missed Australia dearly. They had all planned on flying out together, but Luke was behind on his editing and wanted to get it done before he went to Australia. So it was decided that Jai and Daniel would go on ahead and the Luke and Beau would come the next day so Luke didn't have to fly alone.

Jai didn't really like the idea, but he chose not to argue. He simply smiled at his brothers and boarded the plane to Australia. He was even overjoyed when he met his mother at the airport. However, he didn't count on Luke and Beau's flight being delayed and then ultimately canceled.

The two boys had slept through the announcement of their flight being canceled, so when Beau finally asked an airline receptionist about it, he was stunned. 

"Don't worry we can board you on the next available flight." She quickly reassured him. "That's going to be in about-oh dear. 3 weeks."

"What!?" Beau questioned loudly. Why was it going to be a whole 3 weeks.

"Well you see. We usually try to squeeze people in on cancelled flights on other available flights, but they're all full up. You two are actually the last from your flight to reschedule..." She trailed off.

Beau sighed and walked back to tell his little brother the news. He watched the excitement drain from his brother's eyes, but thought nothing of it. He quickly called Daniel and then his mother so they wouldn't be expecting them.

-

Three weeks had finally passed and Beau's stress levels were at an all time high. Luke had pouted the entire time and Beau had about had it. The phone call he got next just added to it. 

"Hey Beau, it's Mum." His mother's gentle voice spoke.

"Hey mum. What's up?" Beau asked tiredly, not fully expecting the call.

"Well, it's Jai." She spoke quickly, "Theres something wrong with him. He's not eating and he had a panic attack last night. I have no idea what's wrong!"

"Has he been pouting a lot, too?" Beau asked, an idea dawning on him.

"Yes, how'd you know?" She questioned, almost thinking she was being pranked by her boys again.

"Well, you have one twin and I have the other, and the one I have has been pouting non-stop." Beau stated.

"Oh my." Gina realized, "They're having separation anxiety! How cute!"

Beau laughed to himself. His mother thought everything the twins did was cute.

-  
"Hey Luke?" Beau called out.

"On my way, just give me a sec." Luke answered, thinking his brother was trying to rush him.

"No, take your time. I just need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Luke questioned, scrunching up his nose confusedly.

"Well, Jai had a panic attack last night-" Beau started but was caught off by a panicked Luke.

"What?! Is he okay?! Oh my God! I should of been there!" Luke shouted.

"Jai's perfectly fine, unless you include not wanting to eat. He's just dealing with the same thing you are...Separation Anxiety."

"Are you serious? I don't have separation anxiety!" Luke argued getting defensive.

"But you do, Luke." Beau sighed. "You're an absolute mess. You've been pouting for three weeks and blowing up at me 10x more than usual! Jai's more sensitive than you are, so naturally his is way worse. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You two are twins. You were together in the womb, and you've never really been apart for much longer than a week at a time. Anyways, we need to leave soon so hurry up!"

-

The closer the plane got to Australia, the more Luke started twitching and becoming restless. Beau noticed but chose to ignore it. When they had finally touched down, Luke was the first off the plane, completely forgetting about Beau. Luke only stopped running when he finally saw his twin waiting for him.

Jai looked awful. He was pale and definitely a lot thinner than Luke remembered. He was twitchy and had an overall nervous look to him. Luke immediately ran to Jai completely ignoring his mother and Daniel. He embraced his younger twin in a tight hug.

"I missed you!" They both spoke together in unison. Gina shook her head at her youngest children while Daniel muttered something about 'Twins' to himself. Beau of course had to come along and ruin the beautiful moment.

"Geez, Luke! You could of at least grabbed your own luggage!" Beau complained, but Luke didn't even notice his presence. He had simply missed Jai too much. The twins didn't even Notice when the other three left to let them have their moment alone.

"I heard you had a panic attack and hadn't been eating." Luke suddenly breaks the silence.

"Yea I don't know what happened. Mum says that apparently I have separation anxiety. Who knows, though."

"Beau thinks I have the same thing. Apparently I've been pouty and blowing up about everything."

"Meh. Who cares? Beau probably deserved it." Jai reasoned. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

From that day forward, Jai and Luke always made sure to be on the same plane, and if they didn't Beau did.


End file.
